Non-volatile memory devices are currently in widespread use in electronic components that require the retention of information when electrical power is not available. Non-volatile memory devices may include read-only-memory (ROM), programmable-read-only memory (PROM), erasable-programmable-read-only memory (EPROM), and electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM) devices. Some memory arrays utilize transistors and gate structures which may include a memory element or charge storage layer. The charge storage layer may be programmed to store data based on voltages applied to or received by the memory array.
Some memory systems use Silicon-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon (SONOS) devices as Non-Volatile (NV) storage elements in the NV EEPROM or Flash Memories.